bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Research Camera
__TOC__ BioShock The Research Camera does no damage itself, but it is a deadly addition to the arsenal. It is equipped the same way as a weapon, and uses film to take pictures that unlock biological weaknesses and hidden secrets about every Splicer, security device, and Big Daddy. In each tree, there are five levels of research that require increasingly more photos to complete. On the first, third, and fifth levels of completed research, a permanent damage boost is applied against the researched enemy type. The second and fourth levels of completed research yield various gene tonics and other bonuses that are extremely useful. Little Sisters are the exception, as a permanent increase to health and EVE is given for each completed level of research. The Damage Research tonic increases effectiveness of damage bonuses from research. The Research Camera cannot be upgraded. Strategy Taking a photograph will automatically pause the game when the photo is taken. As such, it is recommended to always have it equipped when wandering through Rapture. Film is cheap and easy to purchase, so unless the player is strapped for cash or low on film (under 20 is considered low), it is always recommended to take as many photos as possible, even on the harder difficulty settings. Otherwise, moderate oneself to a maximum of two photos per enemy. The greater the quality of the photo, the higher the score. The quality is determined by four factors: How centered the camera is on the enemy, how close the enemy is to the player, whether said enemy is in combat or not (if they are in combat, the player gets an "Action Shot" bonus), and whether there are multiple enemies in the frame or not ("Multiple Subjects" bonus). If the precise enemy has already been photographed, the score gets halved. If the enemy is dead, friendly (such as hacked machinery or hypnotized Big Daddies), fully researched, too far out of frame, or if the score is too low, the photo is not taken. A great way to quickly maximize research levels for Splicers is the Frozen Tunnel in Fort Frolic. There are numerous types of frozen Splicers that can be photographed simultaneously. Using the Photographer’s Eye tonics, research for multiple Splicer types can be completed in this area (Nitro Splicers, Thuggish Splicers, Spider Splicers, and Houdini Splicers are all present and accounted for). Thanks to the fact that there are multiple posed Splicers, "Action shot" and "Multiple subject" bonuses will apply. Bouncer research can also be maximized in the upper and lower Levels of the Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Even after the player has rescued all the Little Sisters, Big Daddies constantly respawn in these locations, granted the player kills enough Splicers to cause them to respawn. Each enemy type requires a different strategy to be adequately photographed, as well as different priorities. Here are the basics: Splicers Thuggish Splicers: Very common and very easy to photograph. If low on ammo, don't bother taking snaps. The best strategy is to creep up behind them, and then take as many photos as one can before they get into range. From then on, blow their faces off. If the player is in the earlier levels of the game (before Hephaestus) and has Static Discharge, they don't even need to switch to a weapon, and can instead take more shots. Leadhead Splicers: Just as common as Thuggish Splicers, but slightly harder to take snapshots. The best strategy would be to use hit-and-run tactics (i.e. get out of cover, photograph, then retreat). Nitro Splicers: Slightly rarer than the previous two, but easier to photograph. First of all, put some space between oneself and the Splicer, and then photograph at will, dodging any bombs they might throw. It is recommended to get into an open space to do this. Houdini Splicers: The rarest, most valuable, and hardest Splicer to photograph. Very rarely do they appear out of scripted events, and as such their priority level is second only to that of the Little Sisters. To effectively research them, first of all locate where they're going to reappear. Then, take as many snaps as one can once they become visible, dodge their elemental attack, then wash, rinse and repeat. This type of Splicer is very valuable because they yield Natural Camouflage, the most powerful Gene tonic in the game, at research level two. Spider Splicers: Fairly rare at the beginning, common as muck in Fort Frolic. They tend to move all over the place, making it rather hard to get an accurate shot on them. Think of their movements as straight lines, and aim ahead of them rather than directly at them. Otherwise, they're just glorified Thuggish Splicers: take as many snaps as possible, dodge the occasional hook, and splat them if they get too close. Machines Security Cameras: Rather common, and very easy to photograph. Simply approach them stealthily until one is right under them (try to approach them when they're not looking in one's direction), then take as many shots as one needs. Do it before hacking the camera, otherwise one won't be able to research it. Security Bots: Easy to find, easy to research. If one wishes to photography some more bots, simply set off an alarm. It is advisable not to spend too much time researching an individual bot, otherwise one'll risk getting seriously injured. Turrets: All over the place, and very easy to research. All turret types follow the same research line, so taking snaps of one type will boost the research level for all. Treat these as stationary Leadheads: go out of cover, photo, then get back to cover. Machine gun turrets are fairly inaccurate, so one can spend more time out of cover to get a better shot. Rocket-launching turrets dish out easily dodgeable explosives as well, although it is advised to stay away from any surface where the bomb may detonate. Big Daddies and Little Sisters Big Daddies are the easiest enemies when it comes to researching. Since they're not initially hostile, it's easy as pie to get up close and take the perfect shot. They also respawn regularly if the player kills them, so it's no big deal if they didn't take as many snapshots as possible. There is no difference between researching Bouncers and Rosies, although one may want to take their distance with a Bouncer. (Note: They still count as separate research subjects) Try not to have Static Discharge equipped, otherwise Jack may end up with an irate Big Daddy if he got too close to them. Little Sisters are rather easy to research, however they are the rarest creatures in the game. When the player sees one, make every snapshot count. Since they tend to hide behind their Big Daddies once they spot the player, it is advisable to photograph them unawares. Note that the Little Sisters in Andrew Ryan's office, the ones who deliver teddy bears for rescuers at the Gatherer's Garden and the one the player has to escort in the Proving Grounds can be researched. There are two ways to make Little Sisters respawn. The first one requires Hypnotize Big Daddy, and the second can be achieved at the Proving Grounds. Casting Hypnotize Big Daddy will make the Little Sister he is protecting run away, and thus the next time one comes across a Big Daddy there he will have a fresh new Little Sister. The second method consists in letting the Little Sister the player has to protect die, and then going back to the Little Sister vent at the beginning of the course to get a new one. Research Awards Houdini Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Natural Camouflage *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Easier to see where Houdini Splicers will re-appear. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Leadhead Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Scrounger *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Static Discharge 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Nitro Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Permanent 15% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 35% chance that any enemy grenade will be a dud. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Spider Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Spider Splicer organs are turned into First Aid Kits. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Extra Nutrition 3 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Thuggish Splicer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: SportBoost *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: SportBoost 2 *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Bot *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Security Expert 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Security Bots is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Security Camera *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as much film found on destroyed Cameras. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Flow speed reduced when hacking any Camera. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Turret *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Twice as many Standard Auto Rounds found on destroyed Turrets. *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Hacking Turrets is instant and automatic. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Bouncer *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Wrench Jockey 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Permanent 50% increase to Wrench damage. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Rosie *Research Level 1: Increased Damage (+) *Research Level 2: Photographer's Eye 2 *Research Level 3: Increased Damage (++) *Research Level 4: Rosie drops almost always contain rare invention parts. *Research Level 5: Increased Damage (+++) Little Sister *Research Level 1: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 2: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 3: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 4: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. *Research Level 5: Small increase to the player's maximum health and EVE. Recommended Tonics *The Photographer's Eye line of tonics will make researching significantly easier. It is recommended to equip it when researching Little Sisters and Houdini Splicers. *Natural Camouflage can be of great help when trying to get the ideal snapshot, and can also make for a handy escape tool if the player gets spotted. Be careful though, taking a photo will make the player visible again. *The Wrench Lurker line of tonics will soften the player's footsteps, making subtle approaches safer and easier. BioShock 2 using the Research Camera.]] The Research Camera returns as a usable weapon, both in the singleplayer campaign and in multiplayer. The Camera will have the exact same function in the campaign as with the original, granting Subject Delta permanent rewards against the photographed enemy type. However, unlike the original Camera, this new tool records videos instead of pictures. Using the camera will initiate a video, producing a green counter to the bottom left of the HUD indicating the player's score, and will highlight the targeted enemy in gold. Points are accrued by damaging the enemy and killing them gives a final, major boost to the player's final score. A grade is then given to the score, and the enemy's research level is increased correspondingly. Killing an enemy the same twice or more will diminish the boost to the score. In multiplayer, the player will always have it equipped, and can use it to research dead bodies (by pressing a "research" button which pops up when near an enemy corpse), granting them a damage bonus against that particular enemy during the round. It takes a small amount of time to photograph a corpse, leaving the player open to attack. If the player is killed by a researched enemy, the research will be lost. Research bonuses are also lost upon transforming into a Rosie. The Research Camera now takes use of the Flash Port on the back of the camera, and features an early design of the Flash Bulb mounted to its left side. Gallery Image:Bshock camerasm.jpg|Obtaining the Research Camera. Image:Bshock camera.jpg| A photo taken with the Research Camera. fr:Appareil photo de recherche Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:BioShock 2